Shantae And The First-Time Hero: Prevail Over Darkness!
by YamatoEX
Summary: Teleported away from home, Paradox has given Trevor the Ultimatrix, a powerful weapon. Just to aid a girl named Shantae for the upcoming storm. Pushed into a parallel universe, this will be his first trial as a hero. However, is he prepared for the responsibility?


Okay, I know that this might be sudden, but could someone slap me? Hell even shoot my face!?

Wait no that'd mean I'd actually die... Shit. I pray that I'm just dreaming while asleep without my underwear. Eh, I can just look at my hands- aaand I'm not dreaming.

As you can clearly tell the complete and utter stress I'm having right now, my mind is going insane at this moment.

For some reason I'm in the fucking desert, yes you heard me, all this sand and no refugees anywhere, at all. The heat's making me sweat like balls right now.

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Jesus I know I haven't prayed for a while but please tell me this can't be happening!"

No response, as expected.

I sighed. "I've never encountered something so fast and life-changing just when I was busy hanging outside by myself..."

Guess I should recount what happened to me recently. Alright, so! I'm going to say this now that I don't have a dead family, they're all alive and well. When I went out to take a walk, after some time passed by, I was gonna head back home but guess who decided to fuck up my day!

Professor Paradox! Dun, dun, duuuuun!

Look, I know it's weird to mention a fictional character being the cause of this. No, I'm not role-playing or making it a joke. I told him that I didn't want to get my ass kicked into another dimension. However, the asshole of a professor did just the opposite.

Even though that professor did something that might risk my life potentially. He did give me some sort of cryptic message before I got sent into the portal. How the hell did Paradox make it work anyway? Considering that he knew I would've probably been sad That gave me relief

Still... This is just too sudden. I... I just don't know how characters from this world would process multiverse travel. Ben, I could understand 'cause he traveled to Rex's parallel universe, aka where Nanites are a big deal.

I need to stop lashing my anger out at the air now, it's not helping my current situation.

It's just. I'm scared. I'm scared that I might not come back home because I'm somewhere far away. Professor Paradox believes in me like he's placing his whole bet on this. I've been placed with heavy responsibility, that I have to succeed in stopping whatever's going to happen here.

With...this. I looked at my left arm, the same gauntlet like wrist-watch Ben used in Ultimate Alien. The device that was supposed to 'surpass' Azmuth's own creation.

The Ultimatrix...

* * *

[The Moment I Was Kicked Into A New Dimension]

_Ah yes, the beach. Great place to enjoy the ocean, waves crashing, birds chirping. It feels peaceful when there's not a crowd here, it tends to get loud in holidays like Independence Day._

_I usually go outside whenever I can, it's only in the mornings though. Night time has that sort of vibe that something bad could happen to me here, and I don't want to risk my safety staying at the beach for much longer._

_Sitting on a wooden bench, I was busy scrolling down my phone on twitter favoriting memes that are in my timeline, including wholesome posts usually bringing a smile._

_And so, I started reading some fanfictions in the meantime, trying to find some good stories. Actually, earlier I found pretty cool fanfics where this one dude's in the MCU Universe because of ROB Paradox. Then there are some other fics where Ben gets transported to RWBY, Fairy Tail, and etc._

_That got me curious, not often is someone from this world take the Omnitrix in a fic. Don't get me wrong, I like fictional characters going through a different universe/dimension. Don't forget about which version are we talking about, like the Original/Alien Force/Ultimate Alien/Omniverse watches. God I hate mentioning the Reboot, really gives me a bitter taste watching it just to see what kind of shit they have in mind._

_I'm okay with Omniverse honestly, but if I had a gun loaded and aimed at my head, I'd tell them to shoot me right then and there. There are people who like it, that's fine, understandable._

_I will say that the aliens in the first two series are my favorites, usually because of how awesome their concept is based on the old ones by combining their powers as well. Brought out aliens like Humungousaur, Big Chill, Jetray, Goop, and I could just go on!_

_Ah, that was my inner fanboy squealing. Sorry about that._

_Speaking of, that fic should still be going on..._

_Scrolling to see the name title, I led out a smile._

_"Oh? Ben 10 Crossover Fanfictions? My, so many interesting stories... They're quite fascinating, yes?"_

_"You got that right," I said while not giving the guy next to me a glance. "Which are your favorites?"_

_"Hm... That's a good question. But, my answer would have to be every single one."_

_"Really? So you've read every single one?" I asked._

_"I wouldn't exactly say that I've read them..."_

_Now that got me to look at the stranger I'm talking to curiously when I did though...I felt my heart stop for a second._

_This guy has black hair, green goggles around his neck, while also wearing a white lab coat._

_"Has... Has anyone mentioned that you look someone familiar? Like Professor Paradox?"_

_"Look familiar? No, in fact, I am Professor Paradox!" He waved before pulling out two gumdrops, one red and the other blue. "Gumdrop?"_

_"..." I eyed him down to his face, I started dialing 911. "YES HELLO 911?!-"_

_The man gave a little chuckle before disappearing, I noticed that he took my device away ending the call. "I do apologize for frightening you, my boy. But this is important news!"_

_I stood from the wooden bench. "Really? What, you came here to steal my leftover money to go to some random cons?" I said. "Well buddy, I'll have ya know that no one's going to do that. Not while I'm here."_

_The old man shook his head. "I knew that you weren't going to believe me. But no, I wouldn't do such a thing to you. After all, I know many things about you...Trevor Martinez." He said, making the young man's eyes grow._

_"Or would you rather prefer being called, Trey?"_

_"...Who the hell are you and what do you want with me?" I asked, putting up my dukes. "If you came here to fight me, then you'll get it!"_

_Paradox raised his two arms midway. "Woah woah, settle down! I don't mean you any harm, Trevor. I came here to ask for your assistance."_

_"While that cosplay's something. Ya' just came here looking at my phone without telling me whatever it is you want. So..."_

_"Oh for crying out loud!" The cosplaying time walker sighed. "We don't have much time so I'll have to take us somewhere else that's...quieter than here. Where no one could listen to our conversation."_

_"Well, you got the voice right but what I think you're missing is Paradox's Clockwork design from Omniver-" Before I could finish my sentence, Paradox quickly took out a pocket watch and flipped it open._

_In a flash, we weren't near the beach at all or anywhere with green. It was all black 'n everything, it's like he actually transported us with his... Oh._

_"...You're the actual Professor Paradox!"_

_"That's what I was trying to tell you," Paradox said sarcastically. "I thought this old outfit would make you realize that."_

_"Oh yeah, it did. But I didn't believe you 'cause cosplayers exist." I rolled my eyes. "Huh... Guess this is all real and I'm not actually dreaming about any of this, really wish I am right now honestly."_

_Professor Paradox chuckled. "Now that you believe me. It's time I explain what's happening." After he snapped his fingers, I saw the entire black void showing several planets in front of my own eyes and looked down to see...space._

_"Shit! I don't have a suit!-" I thought I can feel something happening so I was choking, but I didn't feel death at the corner._

_Noticing the smile of Paradox, I coughed nervously. "O-Oh…"_

_"I was about to mention that we're not exactly in space," He grinned. "We're in what I say the spectator view. Where many galaxies surround us, worlds, dimensions, multiverses. I believe you remember the multiverse theory?"_

_"Yeah. It's something about different parallels, alternate universes, timelines, and how it's all connected." I replied. "Like in Ben 10, where there are different Bens and Not Bens. Hell even Argit had his own Omnitrix. The fact that it's golden too made me laugh!"_

_"Yes..." Paradox sighed. "That was quite something I hadn't expected..."_

_"It's more like you did but didn't want to believe it." I snickered. "So basically, yeah. Why do you ask?"_

_Once Professor Paradox flicked his pocket watch again, I saw the same very Earth I live in switch place. I noticed new kind of technology created in weird planets, different beings that aren't human traveling in spaceships. I was able to tell that this is Ben's world due to Plumber ships going around Earth._

_"Wow... Aren't these the Galvans?" I pointed at the green planet where Azmuth's tower currently is."_

_"Correct," He said. "But, these aren't the ones you know."_

_"What do you mean by that?-" My question was answered when I saw a familiar Galvan analyzing some samples of DNA inside what was supposed to be Azmuth's home, the one who hated Ben and the smartest alien in 3 galaxies..._

_"Albedo...!" I yelled. "What's he doing there?! Isn't he supposed to be in some a level whatever jail!?"_

_Paradox raised a hand. "This Albedo is a different one. You see, during a battle between two Omnitrix users at the time..." He frowned. "...Azmuth passed away."_

_Azmuth? No, that can't be... That guy has the smart who has backups of several plans if he were to get attacked!_

_"What…?" My voiced cracked. "He...died...? How...?"_

_"This one had an open heart, an accepting one for his student. I'm afraid that it costed his own life that opened this one's eyes. In the middle of the heated clash, Albedo couldn't think of anything once he witnessed the mentor who he hated with all his life disappear while protecting him from harm." Paradox grimaced. "For that, this galvan was given the intelligence of his mentor, making him realize why Azmuth kept refusing his ideas. Because now he understands everything. Albedo decided to take Azmuth's role, promising himself that he'd help Ben in any way."_

_"So what happened to the Omnitrix Azmuth had in planned then?" I gasped. "No!"_

_Paradox shook his head. "Even though Azmuth was gone, his student continued the project for him throughout the trouble with Ben's Omnitrix. Yet he kept his creation, the Ultimatrix. Doing his best to perfect it once more." He said. "As you know, the Ultimatrix was a complex copy of the original, as there were some functions not working correctly. He had some inspirations of the original however that fixed the problem."_

_"I'm sensing a but...?"_

_"But he decided to put it away, somewhere safe. Where no one except him knows its true location." He said._

_The scene changed into a distant island, near Albedo's new home. From a simple voice command of the Galvan deactivated the watch. Then he locked the ultimatrix into an advanced cube-like object._

_He gently dug the ground up, placing the safe in and putting the sand back down._

_"Wouldn't Ben need it though?" I asked, looking at Paradox. "The Ultimatrix, while it had many flaws, backed up the evolution function for his aliens in case of any bad disadvantages in battle."_

_"Remember Trevor that it's not about power. It's about the responsibility of using said power."_

_"...You have a point there," I said. "When Ben had trouble in his adventures with various versions of the watch, he still found a way to help."_

_"I already knew you'd be something else, young man, but oh! That'd be spoilers." Paradox smiled._

_"What does all this have to do with me though?" I asked._

_"Simple, you're going to need this Ultimatrix," Paradox answered._

_"Wait, what?!"_

_"In fact, I already have it in my hand. Here!" He said, revealing the same box I just saw placed down the ground._

_"shouldn't you have told Albedo!?" I yelled. "What if he gets pissed?! I don't want to get accused of stealing the ultimate weapon from the new smartest Galvan in the...something galaxies!"_

_Paradox laughed. "I did inform him about this." He said, letting Trevor sigh in relief. "Now that you're all caught up, it's time to tell you what you must do."_

_I noticed his serious look and decided to give one as well. "What is it Professor Paradox?" I heard a portal open up behind me after the Ultimatrix came out from the safe that connected to my left wrist immediately._

_"You must assist the half-genie put a stop to the darkness. If you don't, her world would be in ruin." With the last words exchanged, Paradox pushed me inside the portal. "Now, toodaloo!"_

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!-"_

_"Don't worry if you think it's too late! After all," Professor Paradox opened his pocket watch. "Time is on our side."_

* * *

What did I get myself into? Scratch that, what was Professor Paradox thinking?! Would I even be able to help this half-genie he vaguely told me about?

He didn't really say much about it. Only thing I can consider happening is that I'm gonna involved in a pretty big adventure that would be either fun or seriously dangerous. I swear that my hunch is telling me that it's going to be a bit of both.

Now that I think about it... I shouldn't go overboard on getting dragged into a new world since I have the Ultimatrix on my left wrist. Right, this is my first step into a new wherever I am. So I should be happy that I get to go somewhere that's not home, school, or anything boring. You know I'd be fine with it if I wasn't the fact that I just got told her place would likely be in ruins because of darkness taking over...

Ah well. If Ben can suck it up and be a big hero, then so can I!

The sun's getting dark, so I should probably find a safe place sooner or later.

Wait.

Why didn't I just go alien instead? Then again I shouldn't use the Ultimatrix since that bright as hell light would attract people, huh? Eh... No one's really close to where I am, plus, I need to know what aliens I have in the playlist in order to be prepared for anything.

Fine, I give.

I sat down near a pillar, taking my time to see what aliens I have in the playlist. To open it, I have to fiddle with the hourglass symbol. Doing so, I saw the green hologram come out of the logo.

Stupid fanboy mind, telling me to hurry up and find out what guys do I hav- GAAAAAASP!

I can feel my eyes bulge out of disbelief, and I'm serious because the amount of aliens I have is awesome! Hate to be a downer but, I won't say what I have because they're supposed to be a surprise!

"Oh... My... God..." I could feel my excitement urging me to slam the watch right now. Not yet though, because if I did then it'd give me the wrong alien due an amount of impact Azmuth mentioned in Omniverse.

Holy shit, looking at the real hologram instead of the toy in front of my face makes me feel like a kid again. Boy getting to turn into any aliens that are unlocked in the Ultimatrix is gonna be something alright.

"Hey, Steve... Did you just hear a girl squealing?"

That's where I stopped, realizing the pillar I was sitting near has a marked symbol on the middle center. I quickly glanced at two soldiers wearing blue coats and a hat I can't tell what animal it's supposed to be.

"I did... Could it be an intruder?" The other soldier said.

"What? Here? Nah, if they did then those creatures would've likely got 'er." Steve waved off. "Now come on Mark, we gotta go to our leader's camp. He said that we're close to getting Scuttle Town from that mayor of theirs."

"Egh alright." The two men in blue resumed their patrol. "It's weird that our leader has cheap waxy chocolate with him. Is it our raise?"

Steve shrugged. "We'll have to find out ourselves."

Are they gone...?

I looked behind and noticed they're heading straight towards a hut much bigger than the rest.

Phew, okay. Now that those two are gone. I need to hurry up and catch up. What's this whole 'getting' Scuttle Town? Could they be planning on taking it over with force? Those guys do have standard army uniforms on, they also carried guns too...

It could go bad if I don't do anything about it. And what does having chocolate have to do with a raid? Damn, I'm losing them!

Well Ultimatrix, I guess it's time to use you. I'll need to dial an alien that has the ability to camouflage!

Switching through different aliens quickly, the hologram switched to the very alien I knew would do the trick.

I gently slammed on the ultimatrix. From there, my body started changing... Becoming a purple slim salamander alien having multiple darker purple camo-esque spots all over, when a spike-shaped fin grew, three triangular eyes opened up. Left to right is blue, green and finally red, the arms and legs changed into four-fingered hands and three toes on his frog-like feet.

It felt amazing!

When I opened my eyes, I had more than just one eye. My own vision changed, yet it's like I'm used to it!

"**ChamAlien!**" I quickly took a looksie on this form and grinned. "**Gotta keep the traditions going, ya know**?"

Okay, since ChamAlien's main ability is his camouflage. There's also the fact that he's very flexible thanks to the body being slippery, his strength is a great help in case if I had to put up my dukes later. Now I gotta let my color change so I can fit with the background.

Following that tingling feeling inside my body, I closed my eyes and slowly watched my hands and feet turning invisible.

I have to be careful with my shading though, can't let anyone see it. I'll have to sneak into every dark corner I come across as possible.

Nodding, I quickly hopped into one of the small transport trucks those two soldiers are taking. Scooching over on the back ended up shaking the vehicle behind them, they turned around in a panic.

"What was that?" Steve from what I remember, said. He found no one, which was a relief on my part. "All this patrollings making me tired..."

"It's your fault for sleeping over the alarm," Mark said.

"Oh don't give me that tongue of yours mister!" He remarked. "You don't want me telling everyone that you were the one who took all of the toilet paper when the guys had a case of diarrhea!"

"...Aw come on please don't tell the general! It was a good prank too..."

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay?" Steve rolled his eyes. "Geez, let's hurry up and focus on the road, alright?"

Turning the vehicle on we drove off. Good thing they haven't noticed me yet, thanks to the good ole darkness.

* * *

Huh, what's taking them so long to get to their leader's hut? I know that it's much bigger than the small huts here in the desert... So I guess the man himself picked a much farther spot from his army apparently.

"Finally we're here..."

Their small transport vehicle stopped with a screech, the two soldiers opened the doors and proceeded to get inside the large hut in front of me.

This is my first time being a sneaky alien, which is something I never thought I'd say in my life. Blah, gotta concentrate. Whatever those guys want with Scuttle Town sounds bad enough.

I got up from laying on the seats and jumped off the truck, following their tracks inside the hut and carefully hid behind some of the crates full of...cannons!?

"Sir! What is it that you wanted to discuss?" Steve did a salute, so did Mark.

Getting on top of the crate, I saw a giant one-eyed Cyclops?! Dear lord, he's bigger than the three of us! I haven't seen anyone like him before, some of the soldiers looked human enough. Anyway, he's wearing the same uniform but larger probably due to his size.

"What? Oh, it's you two!" The one-eyed Cyclops smirked. "Good. Now, you've heard about the chocolates I have right?"

"Yep. We wanted to ask you about that ourselves." Steve replied. "Is it supposed to be delivered to your many girlfriends?"

...Many girlfriends? The hell did he just say?

"As if! I already got those beauties something, and it's these guns!" The leader flexed his muscles. "But no, it's not that!"

"So what is it then Ammo Baron sir?" Mark asked.

"It's to make a deal with the mayor himself with the chocolate!" Ammo Baron said, grinning deviously. "Once he does, all of our men will be deployed to give it the make-over it deserves!"

What kind of plan is this? I'm pretty sure the mayor's smart enough that he wouldn't accept a stupid offer like that.

"Really?" Steve raised a brow as I did. "Didn't he have trouble with the funds so he let you have it before? Why is it chocolate this time that persuades him?"

"Bah, as long as it's working there's no need to question it." He said. "Anyway, do we got enough men for it?"

"Aye, we should have enough fire-power to go at it, according to Twitch and Vinegar," Mark replied. "They're also going to take a little vacay somewhere when giving the men their weapons. They just disappeared though, so we have no clue where they went off to."

"Meh, we got this by ourselves." Ammo Baron crossed his arms. "Alright you two, how we're going to do this is easy! First, we'll need our men to carefully follow me behind without alerting the mayor. Once that guy accepts my offer graciously, we're going to be busy with deconstructing every single building in that town! And then we make it our utopia!"

Processing all this information is making me uncomfortable, the fact that this Baron guy's plan is simple sounds like the mayor I thought of is much dumber than I expected. Why the hell would he take chocolate over the damn town? I'm gonna have to give that mayor a piece of my mind when I see him. Hope to god that he gives me a valid excuse or so help me!

"Sir!" The two soldiers saluted to Ammo Barron.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll head off!" He said. "Now, dismissed!"

With that, Steve and Mark left the large hut. I took the time and see myself out of there. Going as far as I can so that no one would see what I'm going to do next.

Revealing ChamAlien's form, I slapped the logo, reverting back to human. "Great, this is getting more ridiculous than I thought," I muttered, looking at the watch. "If anything, I should probably warn those innocent people to evacuate before that Ammo Baron's army wrecks the place..."

If this was a video game then this wouldn't have to be taken seriously, but, knowing that they're dead set on destroying everything to make a new town full of weapons... I have to do something.

I opened the dial and quickly looked for any fast fliers. "This guy should be good." I slammed the gadget once more. Yellow patagia growing between my arms and a horn going down my nose, gills started to open on my upper body, the hourglass symbol on my chest.

"**Jetray!**" Flapping the wing-like extension, I started heading straight to Scuttle Town.

* * *

**AN: And here you go! Hopefully, that should be enough for ya until the next chapter! I know I'm excited~**

**So, to explain about the OC here. His name is Trevor Martinez, 18, he's more active and goes outside than the other OC's I made before. He has a tendency to curse...a lot.**

**The version of that Ultimatrix he's using is Ultimate Alien's instead, reason why is because I prefer that instead of Omniverse. Like stated before in the 'flashback', it's been improved after taking a few inspirations from Azmuth's Omnitrix. I'll be demonstrating those functions sooner or later.**

**Oh, don't leave yet by the way!**

**I wanted to let you know that there's a poll going on in my profile page, so go check it out and vote on what you want to see happening first! I made this first chapter because it was number 1 voted for. Now, another fic's took the spot. I won't tell ya which one though.**

**The poll will end on June 17th, 2019! With that, you'll have enough time to vote!**

**Until next time everyone! Later!**


End file.
